


The Truth of the Matter

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tag to 12.17 The British Invasion.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: After sex, Ketch asks Mary Winchester some awkward questions regarding her sons and gives his thoughts on the brothers' relationship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Truth of the Matter

12.17 The British invasion.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ketch couldn’t take his eyes off the woman who was slipping on her bra and panties. Mary Winchester had, to use a dated phraseology, ‘captured his heart’.  
The Brit didn’t quite know how to process the phenomenon.

While he’d occasionally felt regret for the taking of a life, he’d never questioned it.  
He was an assassin, and as in any other line of work, he tried to perform to the best of his abilities, so this alien sentiment reeking of love which was seeping into his heart, caused by the blonde beauty, was something he had to analyze.

“I think we should end our little fling,” Mary was saying as pushed her stuff into the duffel. “I wouldn’t want you to think it’s anything more than it is, a simple human necessity.”

A despondent ache took hold of Ketch.  
He understood only too well what Mary was saying. Had he not used sex for the same reason? A way of burning off steam, especially after a kill, but hearing it from Mary’s lips was almost painful.

“Where will you go?” he asked, pushing away his feelings, letting the practical side of his character come to the surface.

She shrugged. “For now, I’ll take a run back to the bunker just to stock up, then I’ll find a place to use as a base for hunting.“

In a rare moment of insight, Kerch came out with a question. “You don’t like your sons very much, do you, Mary? You don’t seem to want to spend time in their company. Yet they’re good men... well for hunters.”

Ketch had been trained to read body language amid all the rest of his unique abilities, and he saw the muscles in her back tense. It wasn’t a subject she was happy with.

Mary shrugged. “They’re my sons. What makes you think I don’t like them?” 

“Finding them again after all these years should make you want to spend as much time as possible with them. Get to know their history. How they grew up, how they managed without their mum.”

Turning towards the man in the bed, she sighed, as if acknowledging his observations. “It’s complicated, Ketch. When I died, I left two little children behind. They’re the ones I loved, the ones I had hopes and dreams for. I had different ambitions for them, anything but that they became part of the Life. I don’t understand why I was resurrected in the first place but I awoke to find those babies adults, and worst of all hardened hunters.”

“So you don’t like them?” Ketch insisted.  
When no answer was forthcoming, he snorted an amused chuckle.

“You’re a hard woman, Mary Winchester. A lady after my own heart. You’re an excellent fuck too.”

Mary shot a glare at him but Ketch merely grinned. “It’s a great compliment, I assure you,” he added.

“And by the way,” he reflected as an afterthought. “You know your sons want to fuck each other, don’t you?”

“I’m going, “ Mary said, making her way to the door, but she stopped to glance back at him, “ and that has to be the stupidest statement you’ve ever made in your life. They’re brothers for god’s sake!”

“Tsk, tsk, Mary, your powers of observation must’ve been dulled down during the years you were dead. Have you never noticed how close they stand to each other, how their eyes follow one another constantly? How the need to touch is rampant, an arm, a shoulder, a clap on the back? Not to mention that they’ve died multiple times for each other, sacrificing themselves for their beloved. 

Like two lovesick teens, they moon around each other without knowing how to take that last step, terrified of being rejected but wanting nothing more than to jump each other’s bones!  
Will they take that last step or not? Who knows? Care to take a bet, my pretty huntress?”

The only answer Ketch received was the slamming of the door as Mary stalked off.  
What a woman, he mused. In bed she was like living fire, burning in all the right places until she doused the flames with her hands, mouth, and tight little pussy.  
As for her sons, Ketch didn’t personally swing that way but if he ever could’ve been tempted, sassy Dean and pretty Sam would be the ones to do it.  
The end.


End file.
